


Uta

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Series: Midnight Favorites [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercuddles, Blood, Bloodplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lovely words, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were on your period, but that didn't stop him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uta

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, GROSS but sometimes you gotta remember Uta is a ghoul and this probably 10/10 would happen if you let him.
> 
> Warnings: there will be blood and reader is on her period.

You awoke to your arms spread out each way. They were tied down to the boarder of the bed and it slightly put you in a panic. You heard shuffling outside the door against the hardwood floors. Biting your lower lip, you didn't know if it was your Ghoul boyfriend or... Another Ghoul... And that made your body tremble in fear.   
You were at your mother's home, because of one thing, and one thing alone.

You were on your period. 

As you explained to Uta the first time it happened, he agreed to the thought of you going to your mother's house when it hits. But over the years that you've noticed when you're on your period is that you get extremely horney... 

You diddled till you passed out and now here you awaken in the spare room in your mom's house, tied down to your bed... With nothing but a bra and panties...

That shuffling got louder and more towards your door, your breathing hitched in your throat. You helplessly hoped it was Uta so you didn't have to worry about your life being taken away from Uta. You two have been dating for three years now. If anyone was going to take your life away, you would want it to be Uta.

The shuffling came to a stop outside your door and you took a deep breath in and a heavy sigh out.

"U-uta?" You shakily called out and the door creaked open to find a young woman with red hair. A rodent clown mask covering the top half of her face. You didn't know much about ghouls but you did know who made those masks and the young womans head tilts to the side.

"How do you know Uta-sama?" Her lilth voice was low and curious.

If someone that's a Ghoul asks you about me, call yourself my mate.

You remembered him telling you about that and it made your face blush a crazy red, "I-I'm his mate..." 

She grasped her mask and pulled it on her forehead, "Uta?!... Mating a human?!? In your dreams!" She cackled, throwing her head back. 

"I-I am Uta's mate! I have been for the past three years!"

"As she looked back down to you, her face was serious, "Uta would eat you alive, especially in these times when you bleed out of your cooch!" 

Your face turned red to her description of a period, but as she took closer steps to you, you remembered the marks he left on you, "His markings are on me too. Scars, bites, even the one on my hip that's still red and raw from a couple of days ago! You gotta believe me." 

You felt violated as she pulled down your boy shorts underwears and she took a step back, "Where are the other bite marks? How should I know you're not just a feeder?" You turn your body as much as you can and show a light white scar on your waist that danced in the moonlight coming from your window.

"My shoulder and neck too, those are the most scarred since that's his favorite spot." You crane your neck slightly and she sees at last. Her mouth turning into a pout.

"Damn it... I don't want to believe it... I just don't understand, why he would want a human... Gross..." Her nose crinkled in disgust as she let the thought travel.

"Roma? What are you doing here?" The familiar voice brings peace to your hammering heart.

Said woman turns around, "Uta! Uh, so I accidentally acquainted myself with your meat bag..." 

"Smells good doesn't she?" He took steps closer to you and you just remembered the position you are in... Strapped to your bed...

Roma practically drooled to the question, "Very~..." You see Uta in front of you now, he has no mask on and is in his pajama pants and grey tank top. Black and red kakugan looking over your partially exposed body. Your face goes red but your lower belly says more.

He sees the look in your eyes and can already smell your arousal just from him looking at you. Let alone the smell of blood that's already getting to him.

"Roma, your company is great and all, but I can explain later. Leave this household alone." Uta leaned on the ball of his right foot and his right hand placed itself on his hip.

Roma groaned and stomped her foot, "But Uta!" She whined.

"I need some alone time with her, wait if you want, but I'm sure you won't like the noises." Uta smirked a cocky smile and your face went madly cherry color.

Roma's did too, "I'll go wait at the hide out..." She awkwardly said and went out the open window.

"Uta, I'm so glad you're here..." You had tears spring to your eyes in joy of seeing him save your life probably the fourth time from another ghoul.

"I want to do it... I think I'm ready now, but now the question stands... Are you?" He turns around towards you and the look in his eyes weren't new to you. This was all probably overwhelming to him seeing you tied up, defenseless, and bleeding.

"I need your answer..." He walked closer and spread your legs quite forcefully, you felt the unwelcome wetness start to form and cursed your hormones.

"Do I have to convince you that I won't gobble you up.... Eat you alive.... Take bite after bite..." He grasped your leg, emphasising his words with nibbles and light bites that don't break skin but still leave a blazing red trail, "If I ever did decide to eat you fully. I would eat you slowly...." He licked below where your knee bent, sending shivers down your spine, "To the point where you're begging for mercy just as your mind is now..." He bit the inner part of your thigh to where it slightly broke skin and licked the blood away, "God I love your legs... I think I would start with your legs first if I did..." He took another bite and you moan to the feeling as he licked up the blood again.

"Uta... Are you sure..? I mean... I don't- ah!" His fingers rubbed against your clit behind wet panties. 

"Are you always so sensitive during this time?" His eyes looked over your body, you were breathing heavily, your nipples hard little pebbles under the black bra... His marks shining in the moonlight caught his eye on your shoulder as you grip the pillow case next to your head.

He groaned and felt himself getting hard.

He heard someone coming down the stairs, the footsteps to loud to be a ghouls. He only assumed it to be your mother but said or did nothing to warn you. Your mother already knew about you two for the past two years now. He was sure she didn't mind... 

He moved the panties to the side and brought his nose close, giving it a good smell. Your arousal and blood mixing together to make his dick jump and pulse all together and groan once more.

"U-uta... That's embarrassing..." You look away and close your eyes. Usually you wouldn't be around him during this time only because it triggers his want to eat and because it was embarrassing to you. But now he knows he's ready since he fed before coming here, took a shower and planned on how to approach you on the matter. 

You did mention that you were exceptionally turned easily when on this 'period', so he had no qualms against this idea anymore.

The footsteps paused as you moan a little too loud and turned back around and back up their ascent.

Your soft moans sounded in the room as he delved his two fingers slowly inside. Your back arching as you grip the pillow cases tighter, "Uta..." You gasp out and he smirked.

"That's a good girl..." Your eyes were lidded and drool started to come out the side of your mouth. His dick pulsed again at the sight of you.

His thumb rubbed at you clit, another whine escaping you.

He pulled his fingers out and licked the red slick off of them as you watched, red growing on your cheeks and eyes widening.

"Do you want more?" He finished licking his fingers and moved to his thumb, releasing it with a wet pop.

You nodded and he grinned. He grasped your panties and took them off your hips, throwing them over his shoulder. He grabbed your legs and put them over his shoulders. His face now up close to your hot sex.

He groaned and grasped your ass tightly massaging it. His tongue flicked out against your clit and your breath hitched. 

To seeing your reaction, he did it again, and you whine, "Uta please... Stop teasing me..." 

He eyed the bathroom next to the bed and let go of you completely. He went over to there, opened the door and went inside.

He came back out with a towel and a wet rag.

"You get pretty wet when I do this, I can't make a mess on your bed. Your mom will get mad at you..." He raised your hips and put the dry towel under you where your butt sat on it nicely.  
He took the wet rag and wiped off any excess blood from your folds before he went in and sucked on your clit, making you cry out as quietly as you could. 

His tongue going over the hard bead, making your legs shake and your belly shudder. 

He released the hard nub and placed his finger there, circling it firmly as he went to your entrance. His tongue lapping tasting more of your blood, making him go into a frenzy of nips and sucking. His finger going faster on your clit making you gush more into his awaiting tongue lapping up like it was his last lifeline.

You were quiet now and he looked up to see you biting your lip as drool dripped off your chin and your eyes hazey with lust.

He went back to licking more of you, the flat of his tongue slicking inside as your hips buck on his mouth.

"I-I'm getting close Uta..." 

He hummed in response, the sensation feeling like bliss against your sensitive cunt. 

'O-oh god... Oh god..!' 

The coil inside finally snapped and your orgasm came. Your juices filling his mouth and he groaned in turn.

You rode out your orgasm on his tongue, when the feeling subsided and your gasps and whimpers slowed, he parted from your sex, grabbed the wet towel and wiped his chin off. 

"Now it's my turn..." He growled out lowly and began to straddle you. He lowered his boxers and pants, letting out his long and medium thickness cock. The head was well rounded and swelling from the sexual tension he put himself through.  
In fact his whole member seemed to swell as he positioned himself at your entrance.

He rubbed his tip against your clit, you could feel the pre-cum dot and stretch as he pulled away. 

"Damn... You've got me like this... You know that?" He rubbed the pre-cum that formed on his tip at your entrance, a groan sounding in his throat, "Only you... Your scent, your body... Everything..." He lowered his body over yours, his arms planting on both sides of your head, his face lowering to your ear, lips brushing against it, "You don't know how many times you get me so hard... To where I just want to lock you away in my room and keep you all to myself..." The tip of his cock went in, your body tightening around him as he slowly enters. You feel every vein, every ridge he has as you tighten and it makes you moan lightly. He pushes in to the hilt and pulls out slowly, earning another moan from you. Your brows creased and your cheeks flush.

"Good girl..." He moans in your ear, his left arm comes down to lean on his elbow, his hand entangling in your hair and giving it tugs every time he pumped in.

You moan his name again as he picks up his pace, his tip touching your cervix lightly and brushing against your sweet spot as he pulls out to push back in.

The faster he goes the louder you get, so he gets on his other elbow to cover your mouth.

"Shhhh..." His shushing interrupted by his pushing. His own groans hushed, "You think you can be quiet for me baby?"   
You nodded and he let go. You bit your lip harshly and small whines escape you.

He pulled away his torso from yours and gripped your hips tight and pulled you harder onto his dick to where your joining started to clap skin against skin. His balls hitting your butt.

The rope snapped as you pulled your hand harshly and put that hand over your mouth to hopefully help silence you.

"I-I'm getting close hun..." He huffed out, sweat dotting on his chest and forehead, "Do you want me to come inside?" The claps became harsher as he pushed more fevorantly inside. You nodded quickly and his right hand snapped that rope that held your other hand and he pulled you up into his lap. His hand holding the back of your head to his collarbone as he came. His moan muffled by your shoulder that he now bit into.

His streams of cum were hot inside you, the pure muscle filling you up so full it seeped out and dripped down his cock as it pulsed.

"I love you..." You moaned out in a soft voice and he licked up the blood on the new bite mark he left on your shoulder.

"I love you too..." He replied and nuzzled your chin as he laid you back on the bed, he grabbed the wet rag again and wiped off your blood and his cum off of his cock and your folds. Drying it off with the towel. 

After he was done he got up and threw them both in the dirty laundry pile in the closet. Looked through the dresser next to it, grabbed you new panties and handed them to you. 

You were busy taking the ropes off. They left rope burn marks deep red and raw on your wrists.

He gently took your hands once you got them off and kissed your wrists lightly.  
He then put your new panties in your hands and you gratefully put them on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and honestly this was just for fun. You can comment if you want.


End file.
